Cut Deep
by TheLiningIsSilver
Summary: Max finally gets rid of the microchip. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

"Max!" Someone was yelling. "Max GOD DAMMIT STOP!" But I can't. I won't. I will _not _stop until I get it out. "NO!" I yell. I hate this. Pain, Lot's of pain. I'm dizzy. I cant feel my arm. Then i see it. The microchip. I yank it out. Great now I have two bloody arms. I hold it in the air in victory. Then I drop to the ground and everything goes black.

Part 1 - Losing it.

When I wake i don't open my eyes, I just wait, well until Angel cries "Max! Max! She's here." Next thing I know I open my eyes to see Fang, Angel, Iggy, Nudge and good ol' Captian Terror. Or the Gasman. Fang is the first one to speak. "Max..." That's all he says? No "_Max, Max I love you! Love me back! - mack mack mack-" _Ok. I didn't want that to happen either but it would be entertaining. Next Angel whispers in my ear "I could if you wanted to." I shoot her a look saying. No, I've lost a lot of blood my mind is not working. Do not listen to my delusions" Then Iggy smiles and I grab his hand, His grin is almost as wide as a moon. Then Nudge and the Gasman take turns in greeting me. Fang then shushes them out. I know that Angel will be here. Listening. "Max? What the hell were you thinking?" Iono. Angel help me! "_Ok! Say Iono!" _So, so cheerful. Ah.. Angel. The Optimist in my pessimistic life. I take Angel's advice "Iono...?" It comes out more like a question. Then he moves closer to the hospital bed. "You Promised!" He yelled. This was Fang's dark side. "Max! What are you?" That hurt. He might as well of ripped my wings out. He looked at me in utter disgust and left. Oh. My. God. Fang! Then I heard Angel in my head. _"Oh...Max? I'm so sorry! Want me too?" _Yeah okay. Maybe. All right then. Don't try too hard. Next thing I know he's back in the door. "Max, I'm sorry." Then he moves in and pashes me. At first i'm thinking "Aaangeeell!" and then i'm thinking "Thank you so much Angel." and then " Maybe i'm enjoying this too much." He finally brakes away "Angel" we say in union, then burst out laughing. He leaves again. Angel walks in with Total. She must of told him to shut up. In the way a six year old does. "Sweetie.. I asked you to make him say sorry, not kiss me!" She frowned, "He did that himself!" Fang? As in Fang? As in Fnick? I laughed to myself. "Thanks." I smile. "Total..." That is my greeting for my six year old...Angel's talking dog. Then i sit up. "Who gave blood?


	2. Chapter 2  Aftershock

"Angel? Who gave blood sweetie?" I ask. "Fang!" She beams. Fang? What? I lost heaps of blood. He can't of done it all himself. "And Iggy. But mostly Fang." She looks at me reading my emotions. Iggy I don't mind. He normally gave blood in these emergencies but Fang? I remember what he said when I gave him blood. I have _Fang's DNA? _Oh. My. GOD! "_Max, are you alright?_" she asks. I nod swiftly. This is INSANE! "Max? D'ya want some alone time?" I nod again. She leaves. I can hear her shushing them and then blocking Fang from seeing. I drop down back on the bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up Gazzy rushes in and pulls me out of my bed, "Max! Max! We need to go!" without thinking I run out and join the others. We sprint out the hospital door and unfold our wings. We take off. Flying. It feels so _good. _As we gain height I start to feel groggy. Even though I got my microchip out with no surgery or anything I still have my arm. How lucky. So lucky it isn't funny. _It isn't over yet Max. Don't believe in what you see. _The voice? My chip…. The voice. _Jeb, go away! _I think. How is he still here? How? _It's not Jeb, Max. _Suddenly everything starts getting darker. I can't see my flock. I can't see anyone. Anything. "AAAAH" I scream "HELP! FANG? IGGY? HELP! NUDGE? NUDGE? ANGEL! GAZZY! PLEASE SOMEBODY" and then I can't feel or see anything I cant hear my own voice. I know I'm screaming but nothing happens. Nothing. And then I open my eyes.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are standing around me. "Max? Your hair? It's… black." Says Nudge. What? I look at Fang. He knows everything. "It's my DNA. From the blood I gave you?" It comes out as a question. Iggy reaches out and touches my hair. "Black" He says. Good ol' Iggy. "But Max? What if you turn into a man?" says Gazzy. Well typical of him to say. He has a point. Oh no! Oh My God! No! "I'm pretty sure that won't happen I assure you." Says Fang. "What about Iggy? " Yeah, what about him? _I'm sure that you have no traces of Iggy, but there is more Fang to come. _More Fang? Oh no. "No Iggy, more Fang." I say confirming Fang's worst fears. I start to feel slightly dizzy. "Arg. My head." I say, my voice cracking and deepening like Fang's. "Oh. My. God" Fang and I say in union. You can't tell our voices apart. _Scream it out _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " The flock looked shocked. "Testing, testing…back to normal at last." Total who I hadn't noticed this whole time finally began to speak. "You are scary, I need a mocha." Now he started something I don't want to deal with right now.

"Max!"

"Max! I wanna burger!"

Max! I _need to eat!"_

"Max! I'm hungry."

"Burger King, Burger King!"

Here we go again


End file.
